


Drink 30 Day Challenge

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Challenges [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Ears, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Awkward Dates, Bad Cooking, Baking, Ballroom Dancing, Battle, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Paint, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Chest Binding, Cleaning, Confessions, Cooking, Cosplay, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dream is Trans, Early Mornings, Exhaustion, Experimental Style, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Formalwear, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, Genderqueer, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hot, House Cleaning, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kigurumis, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Marriage, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Movie Night, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, Overworking, Painting, Panic Attacks, Party, Rough Kissing, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Spooning, Stress Relief, Surprise Kissing, Sweet/Hot, Trans Dream, Trans Dream Sans, Trans Male Character, horror movie, matching outfits, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Relationships: Dream/Ink
Series: Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218401
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1 Holding Hands

Dream's POV

Me and Ink are out checking on the AUs and just walking through them. My mind however can't focus on what we're supposed to be doing, instead I just want to hold Ink's hand and don't have the courage to ask him. I mean we've only been dating for a little over a month and we haven't told anyone about our relationship.

"Ink, how many AUs are left to be checked? I'm getting a little worn out," I lied to him, I just can't say I want to be as close as possible to him.

"I'd say about twenty or thirty, but if you're tired I can carry you," I blushed at the thought of being so close to Ink in public.

"No, I should be able to keep going," he smiled at me and suddenly did what I wanted him to, he grabbed my hand.

"Well if I'm not carrying you I should keep you from lagging behind," Ink made me feel so loved with such a simple thing, I love the feelings I have when I'm around him.

"Thanks Ink," I squeezed his hand lightly and we continued to check the AUs.


	2. Day 2 Cuddling Somewhere

Ink's POV

Today was way too long, creators were yelling at me to make their AUs all day and I just wanted to go to sleep. When I opened the front door I saw Dream sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands, he probably spread enough positivity earlier. He looked up from his book when the door closed behind me and he smiled softly, probably already sensing my feelings.

"Hey Inky, come here," he gestured towards the sofa and I went there, sitting down sounds amazing.

"Today has been a long day Dream, I'm so exhausted," he looked a little sad about that, but didn't say anything about it.

"Lay down Inky, I'll take care of you," I didn't ask questions and laid down by Dream, only to be pulled into a hug.

Silently Dream held me, I believe it is referred to as cuddling by most. He let me snuggle up against his body and rubbed my back, it was very relaxing. We don't do stuff like this very often due to our jobs keeping us away from home, it's nice to just spend time with Dream and not stress about anything.

"Thanks Dream," I mumbled against his shoulder and clung onto him more.

"It's alright, you deserve a break and well it's nice to be so close to you," his voice was soft and comforting, lulling me to sleep easily.


	3. Day 3 Gaming/Watching a Movie

Dream’s POV

Ink is holding me close to his chest and the fluffiest blanket we own is laying on my lap. Tonight we decided to watch a movie and not just any movie, we chose a horror movie. It has been uneventful so far and it has me on the edge of my seat, I know a jumpscare is coming up soon. 

“Dream, calm down. This isn’t that scary,” just as Ink said that a girl got her throat stabbed and her head went flying, that had me screaming.

“I don’t like this movie anymore,” I whispered into Ink’s shirt and he rubbed my back as I refused to look at the TV.

“You know you’re a scardy cat, or should I say you’re my scardy cat? You are cute like one,” my face lit up with blush at Ink’s flirting and I tried to hide my face in the crook of his neck.

“Shut up,” Ink laughed at my attempt to defend myself from his flirting and I just got more embarrassed.

“I won’t shut up until we go to bed,” I groaned a little, trying to sound annoyed and failing as Ink laughed at me some more.

“Shut up, pillows don’t talk and beds don’t either,” he rubbed my back more and I snuggled closer, jumping a little whenever a loud sound came from the movie.


End file.
